For certain applications, a flush-mounted end-fire antenna is required for an airborne or shipboard platform. For example, to combat low flying cruise missiles, a cylindrical UHF electronically scanned array is one of the most effective ways to detect, track, and classify these small targets with enough range to deploy necessary defenses. U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,915, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference, describes a robust antenna, which in an exemplary form is conformal to an E-2C radome with an oval cross section. In this exemplary form, the antenna is a non-rotating cylindrical wide band array controlled by a commutation switch matrix to provide 360 degree scan coverage, and includes two decks of radial columns of end-fire elements, with 48 columns on each deck. At any instant of time, for the exemplary antenna illustrated, only one third of the columns, a 120-degree sector, are excited to form a beam.
For some applications, it is highly desirable to have a forward-looking beam produced by an antenna flush to a metallic surface, e.g. a nose cone or a leading edge of a wing on a jet fighter, without short-circuiting of the tangential E-field of the radiating element by the metallic surface of the aircraft. Conventional patch or slot elements do not have end-fire gain in the direction close to the surface of a platform. A flared notch element, e.g. as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,364, can be designed to have a very high end-fire gain, but its E-field would be short-circuited by the image current induced on the ground plane when it is placed flat on a metal surface.